Talk:Dragon Ball What If: Secrets
This Talk Page is Only For The Dragon Ball What If Team! Dragon Ball What If... Any suggestions Team? ExtremeSSJ4 04:00, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Available Episodes Warriors Unprepared Most Powerful Baby Saiyans Collide Prince Of All Saiyans Royal Trio Prince Hero Ultimate Perfection Android Queen The Way It Was Meant To Be.. Dragon Ball What If Suggestions This section is for the episodes that are probably going to be in Dragon Ball What If! 'Episodes:' Most of this episodes will change name *Legendary Friend (What if Broly was a good guy?) *An Easy Victory (What If Goku had lost to Nappa?) *Lost Brother (What If Goku had a third brother?) *No Namek (What If Goku and the others never went to Namek?) *Intervention (What If Cooler wanted to keep the saiyans so he killed Frieza before he destroyed Planet Vegeta?) What ifff! What if... Bulma was a Saiya-jin? And had known Vegeta since childhood? AkurnaSkulblaka 04:30, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Cool Idea, AK ExtremeSSJ4 04:32, April 11, 2011 (UTC) What would you call the episode? ExtremeSSJ4 04:33, April 11, 2011 (UTC) How about... The Saiya-jin in Blue AkurnaSkulblaka 04:39, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Hahahaha, thats a cool name! ExtremeSSJ4 04:40, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Can I write the Bulma one? AkurnaSkulblaka 05:05, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Uhh, sure just add it to season 2 or 3 ExtremeSSJ4 05:11, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Lol idk how! AkurnaSkulblaka 05:12, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll do it just tell me which season you want it in 2 or 3 ExtremeSSJ4 05:13, April 11, 2011 (UTC) 2 AkurnaSkulblaka 05:15, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok and you want to call it the saiyan in blue? ExtremeSSJ4 05:17, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Can it be called the Saiya-jin in Blue or does it have to be "Saiyan" AkurnaSkulblaka 05:19, April 11, 2011 (UTC) No it can be called "The Saiya-jin In Blue" if you want ExtremeSSJ4 05:22, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Cool and thanks for letting me write it! AkurnaSkulblaka 05:24, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Just finish "Change In Fate" then you can begin with "The Saiya-jin In Blue" ExtremeSSJ4 05:26, April 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm actually working on it right now! Lol! Ok great! ExtremeSSJ4 05:29, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Does "The Saiya-jin In Blue" have lemons? ExtremeSSJ4 05:36, April 11, 2011 (UTC) It just might... I'll talk to my Co-author to see how he wants us to write it and I'll get back to you, if you dont want any then I'll edit them out. AkurnaSkulblaka 05:42, April 11, 2011 (UTC) You can put lemons I was just curious ExtremeSSJ4 05:45, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Is DB What If... gt as weel or just Z and DB?DBZGamingAddict 17:41, April 13, 2011 (UTC) What if... Goku and the others never went to Namek?DBZGamingAddict 02:10, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Cool! -ExtremeSSJ4 02:13, April 14, 2011 (UTC) DBZGA, I love your story The Price Of Immortality I just think that Goku was killed very easy -ExtremeSSJ4 02:18, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Is No Namek going to be a real available episode?DBZGamingAddict 20:44, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I am not sure if its going to be its just ideas for some people and the name is probably going to be changed -ExtremeSSJ4 20:49, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Any episodes there can be wriite by anyone! -ExtremeSSJ4 20:51, April 16, 2011 (UTC) for the episode Human Forces, how can chioutzu go ssj5, he is not even a saiyanDBZGamingAddict 21:25, April 20, 2011 (UTC) I know its not even possible -DarkSpiderman 21:26, April 20, 2011 (UTC) What If Death Note happened in the Dragon Ball Universe?Supersaiyian11 00:33, June 5, 2011 (UTC) My Character... Callisto is in my story "Change in Fate" can we add her to the characters list? AkurnaSkulblaka 05:48, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Sure ExtremeSSJ4 05:49, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Yay! Thanks! AkurnaSkulblaka 05:50, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Here's a link to her page if you want to put it up. http://dragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Callisto_the_Saiyan AkurnaSkulblaka 05:52, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks! ExtremeSSJ4 05:54, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Is Callisto going to be in "The Saiya-jin In Blue"? ExtremeSSJ4 06:27, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Possibly I'll ask my Co-author DevilsDoCry and see. AkurnaSkulblaka 06:29, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok and who is your Co-author? ExtremeSSJ4 06:32, April 11, 2011 (UTC) A friend of mine on fanfiction.net here is a link to his page. Ok thanks! ExtremeSSJ4 06:40, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Warrior Of Namek Mongo42080 and JMan2.0, please tell me who is going to do the Warrior Of Namek!! ExtremeSSJ4 07:38, April 11, 2011 (UTC) I guess I could do the Warrior Of Namek.~Tailsman67~ Ohh Warrior Of Namek is taken its because Mongo was supposed to do it but then JMan2.0 created a the page so now I am not sure who is going to do it -ExtremeSSJ4 But you can do any episode thats on the available episodes list or make one of your own ExtremeSSJ4 21:25, April 11, 2011 (UTC) You just have to tell me! ExtremeSSJ4 21:32, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Well I wonder what if Bardock was still alive?~Tailsman67~ Otherworld Hey team! From now on I am going to continue Otherworld (Dragon Ball What If...) due to some personal problems that Afc is having -ExtremeSSJ4 22:22, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Well Tails, there is already one similar to that one its called Not Your Slaves but you can make one where somehow Bardock survives Frieza's supernova (just tell me) ExtremeSSJ4 00:40, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Do they have one where Vegeta got sent to Earth instead of Goku?~Tailsman67~ Nope want to do it? ExtremeSSJ4 00:51, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Dragon Ball What if... isn't canon 00:59, April 12, 2011 (UTC) So tails are you going to do the episode? -ExtremeSSJ4 01:36, April 12, 2011 (UTC) I think I will.0_0~Tailsman67~ Anybody want to join? If anybody wants to join Dragon Ball What If then please put your name down here! Remember to sign all posts. -KidKrillin can i joinSuperSaiyanKrillin 08:45, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Theme Song Anybody knows good songs? -ExtremeSSJ4 06:26, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Majin Piccolo is taken and is now going to be write by KorintheKat -ExtremeSSJ4 02:59, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Anybody want to write the episode "The Cell Games Fusion" or "Warriors Unprepared"? -ExtremeSSJ4 04:56, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Ill do Cell Games Fusion-DBZGamingAddict 20:46, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Which one? Which one should I do? I don't really care, but I have an idea for one. KV gave me this idea: What if Goku went super saiyan as a kid? I am Super Eman! See my power! 21:39, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok just tell me what its going to be called so I can put it on the list and you can take as long as you want on making it (As long as its not a year) -DarkSpiderman 21:42, April 20, 2011 (UTC) It should be called: A Powerful Kid and its about Goku going super saiyan while fighting King Piccolo. I will try to make ot before June 25th. I am Super Eman! See my power! 21:48, April 20, 2011 (UTC) A Matter Of The Utmost Urgency A Mother's Love should not be on the available list, ESSJ4. Please fix this at once! Quickly! -KidVegeta IF I'm not good at writing What Ifs,but I'm good at making What If subjects(example:What If Vegeta had came to Earth instead of Goku,I tell you it and you make the story.),Is it a good Idea?Tailsman67 00:09, February 9, 2012 (UTC)